


Crayons and a Gun

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Kid, Anti-Wyatt, Dangerous Kid, Dark and Stormy Night, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Garcia Flynn & Jiya Friendship, Garcia's gun cherry is popped, Gen, Gun Violence, Hugs, Jiya is the Pilot, Kid Fic, Lucy stealing priceless art, Rufus is still dead, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Wyatt isn't the only pain in the ass in the room, Younger Flynn gets all the hugs, boom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Jiya, Lucy and Wyatt are stuck in a cabin with four year old Garcia Flynn during a storm. So far, he's just adorably in love with Lucy and creating beautiful artwork...For Garcy October Prompt: Dark and Stormy night.... And, Garcy Bingo: Cabin.





	Crayons and a Gun

“I can’t believe we’re stuck with baby Flynn.” Wyatt grumbled as he sat on an old couch in the house they had broken into. They had broken into a holiday home to take cover as a bad storm had rolled through. It had been alternating between sprinkling to a dumping of rain with the wind lashing it around. The old cabin groaned and creaked, the wind whistled through the small gaps in the building’s frame.

He grimaced, then pulled the gun from his back and placed it on the coffee table. He blew out an aggravated breath as he glared at four year old Garcia Flynn who sat on the floor with Lucy. Garcia of course had latched onto Lucy from the time they rescued him. He hadn't left her side since. The only blessing was Garcia was a quiet kid.

_Typical Flynn, always getting up Lucy’s skirt no matter his age…_Wyatt thought with a roll of his eyes.

“Rittenhouse wants him gone and it’s easier to do that in the past.” Lucy said as she smoothed a hand over Garcia's soft hair. Garcia looked up at her and gave her a toothy grin before he went back to drawing with the crayons and paper that Lucy had found in the cabin. She just wanted to squish him in her arms and coo over how adorable he was but she refrained. She refrained because Wyatt was already in a mood, she didn’t need it getting any worse.

But it did as the lights flickered off, they were swamped into darkness. Garcia gave a tiny surprised gasp. Lucy rubbed his back in a reassuring manner. Lightning flashed and lit up the room, thunder boomed loudly and the window panes vibrated from the sound. Lucy felt Garcia climb into lap, he whimpered in fear.

"It's ok." Lucy assured him, she held him close. It was strange to comfort Garcia as a child when she knew the man to be so fearless. "It's just loud sounds and bright lights. They can't hurt you." she told him.

"Don't like the dark." he whined, everything went quiet and there was a loud roaring sound. It had to be the generator as the lights came on. Garcia lifted his head up, Lucy smiled at him.

"See, everything is going to be alright. Nothing to be scared of." She told Garcia, he nodded and slid off her lap to go back to his drawings.

“Maybe it would be if we let Rittenhouse have him.” Wyatt said in annoyance, he only saw the positives of not having to deal with Flynn in the present or past.

“Maybe we should let them kill you. Cause trust me, it wouldn’t affect the timeline unlike Flynn’s demise.” Jiya said as she returned from looking at the generator. A cold gust of air rushed through the room at her entrance and before Wyatt could respond she continued, “The generator will be out of gas in a couple of hours. So, we’ll need to crack out the candles and hope the storm passes quickly.” Jiya added.

“I think I saw some candles in the kitchen under the sink.” Lucy said.

“Ok, maybe grab some bedding from the rooms to keep us warm. The firewood is wet and won't burn.” Jiya added, Lucy nodded as they would be here for a while. It would only get colder as the night drew in on them.

“I’ll be right back, Garcia.” She told Garcia before she left him to his art and went to the bedrooms.

“You want to give us a hand?” Jiya asked Wyatt in a snide manner as he had been sitting on his ass physically and metaphorically for the past half an hour.

“Ugh, sure.” Wyatt grumbled, he pushed out of his chair and followed Jiya into the kitchen.

* * *

Garcia looked around and noticed the adults had disappeared, but he wasn’t worried as he was never left alone for long. He pushed up from the floor; temporarily abandoning his artwork. His eyes lit up at the toy gun, Gabriel had toy gun, it was a six shooter like what real cowboys used. But Garcia wasn’t allowed to play with it.

But Garcia grinned as he could play with this one as it wasn't Gabriel's. With that in mind, he excitedly raced around the table and picked it up. It was heavier and weird looking in comparison to Gabriel’s cowboy gun but it was still cool. Garcia looked down the barrel and turned it out and looked at all the buttons. He pressed on and he gasped in horror as the bottom fell out. It hit the carpet with a thud. He quickly picked it up and it took a couple goes before it went back in.

He sighed in relief as he didn’t want to get in trouble for breaking the man’s toy. He clicked another button and frowned as it didn’t do anything. But it didn’t matter as he was liking this gun, he started to prowl around the room like he did when he played Cowboys with Gabriel.

Today, Garcia Flynn got to be the Good Cowboy.

He peeked around the door frame to the kitchen and saw the pretty lady getting angry with the man. Garcia’s eyes narrowed as he knew the man was definitely a bad cowboy, it was time for a stand off!

He jumped into the open doorway, He aimed it at the bad cowboy and pulled the trigger. The gun felt like it exploded in his tiny hands. It scared and exhilarated him at the same time. He watched as the bad cowboy grabbed his backside and yelped in pain. He smiled as the man was playing with him! This was fun!

* * *

“Son of a Bitch!” Wyatt crooned in pain as he couldn't believe he'd been shot in the ass. His right butt cheek felt like it was on fire.

“Bad Cowboy. Die!” Garcia said, he fired the gun again. It hit a vase on an open shelf, the vase exploded from the bullet. He cackled as he clearly was enjoying the game.

“Stop shooting!" Wyatt shouted at the four year old.

“You’re the bad cowboy, I shot you and now you gotta fall and die. That’s how we play cowboys!” Garcia exclaimed in annoyance as Wyatt was not playing the game properly.

“Oh whoa! No more playing cowboys.” Jiya said firmly as she pulled the gun out of Garcia’s tiny hands and took the ammo out of it. She emptied the chamber and placed the gun on the counter. She was half tempted to dismantle the entire gun but couldn't take the risk of them needing it and it not being accessible.

“I heard shots! Is everything ok?” Lucy asked as she rushed into the room. Her heart hammering as she had heard the shots and assumed the worst. She took in the scene before her as Wyatt clutched his ass and glared at Garcia. Garcia glared up at him while Jiya looked a mix of relieved and amused.

“He shot me!” Wyatt told her, he pointed at Garcia. Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief as Garcia was uninjured. Wyatt, she wasn't worried about his injury as he was still breathing and complaining.

“It’s the game! That’s why you put the gun on the table. I got to be the good cowboy and you wouldn't play. You're so mean.” Garcia said, he folded his arms and pouted as he didn't believe himself to be in the wrong. But Lucy could see it sinking in Garcia's mind that he might not be as innocent as he pretended to be.

“You left your gun on the coffee table?” Lucy asked Wyatt, she tried to keep calm but inside she was angry. She wanted to believe he wasn't so irresponsible but she couldn't. She was also on the hook for it as she hadn't noticed it on the coffee table.

“I-“ Wyatt started but Jiya had no problem being pissed off at Wyatt.

“No, I don't want to hear it. Go to one of the bedrooms.” Jiya told him, she didn't want his excuses. Lucy had to admit that she didn't want to know either.

“Seriously? I’ve been shot in the ass and I’m the one getting a time out?” Wyatt asked incredulously.

“Yeah, cause I have to take the bullet out your ass cheek and you gotta lie down for that.” Jiya said, she gave him a ‘you’re an idiot’ look.

“No, I’m not letting you near my ass. Lucy will do it.” Wyatt told her, Lucy made a face of disgust as the idea made her want to hurl.

“No, I can’t. I can handle blood but digging around flesh…” she swallowed as she nearly gagged at the thought. “Not happening.” she told him, Wyatt glared at her in disbelief.

“Looks like that bullet is gonna stay in your ass until we get home given you trust me with a pair of tweezers.” Jiya drawled sarcastically as she pulled out a first aid kit.

“Or I can get out on my own.” He said as he snatched the first aid kit from Jiya and limped away from them.

“Good luck.” Jiya called out, Wyatt slammed the door on one of the bedrooms in the back. Lucy moved to Garcia and knelt down in front of him.

“Garcia, look at me.” She said, he looked at her with contrition as he clearly realised he'd done something bad.

“I sorry, I really thought it was a toy and he was playing. I didn't know he was hurt.” Garcia told her, his eyes so big as he gave her his best 'don't be mad' face. Lucy wasn't even made but if she was, she would've been completely disarmed. 

“I know, but you shouldn’t play with things that aren’t yours. Ok?” She asked him.

“Ok.” he said, he looked remorseful. Lucy fought the urge to hug him as it didn't seem like the right thing to do. 

"Come here." she said, she opened her arms and Garcia embraced her. "You scared me." she said softly.

"I'm sorry." Garcia whispered back. Lucy pulled back and pressed a kiss to his forehead, Garcia wore a cute blush and shy smile.

“I found a gas cooker and a couple of torches.” Jiya said from behind them. Lucy rose to her feet and looked at Jiya's haul of canned food and equipment.

“I’ll warm up some baked beans.” Lucy said, she needed a breather to calm herself. She looked to Garcia who was waiting for them to give him orders. “You, trouble maker, will make a blanket fort with Jiya.” she told him, his tiny face lit up.

“Ok.” he said.

“Come on little dude.” Jiya said, she and Lucy exchanged a look that was a mix of relief and frustration. She took Garcia’s hand and walked him into the living area. They found the heap of blankets that Lucy had dumped in her rush to make sure they were ok.

“Did I really hurt him?" Garcia asked Jiya, they could hear Wyatt groaning and cursing from the bedroom.

“Wyatt?” Jiya asked, Garcia nodded. “Nah, he’s fine, he’s just angry with himself” she told him. They both listened to Wyatt's pain as the man was making a lot of noise.

“He sounds like the cats in the alley by my house. Daddy says they were making babies, is Wyatt making a baby?” Garcia asked in curiosity. Jiya snorted a laugh.

“No, he’s not.” Jiya said, she loved Garcia no matter his age.

“If I hug him, maybe it will make him happy and feel better. Mommy says my hugs are the best and they make her happy. Her hugs are the bestest. I like hugs a lot, they make everything better.” Garcia explained as they built their fort. Well, Jiya did the building while Garcia was inside talking to her.

“Well, I’d leave Wyatt alone and not hug him. But I would love a hug.” Jiya said, she lifted up the entrance and sat down. Garcia smiled as he went into her open arms. They embraced for a long moment before she pulled away. A smile on her lips, “Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” Garcia said, he gave a shy smile.

“You know who else likes cuddles?” Jiya asked him.

“Who?” He asked.

“Lucy, she likes them all tight and squishy too.” Jiya said, Garcia's smile brightened and he blushed. Jiya loved how adorable and in love he was with Lucy. “Now, let’s get these pillows into the fort." She told him, Garcia nodded.

* * *

A couple hour later, 

The storm was started to fade, the blanket fort had disintegrated and exhaustion had set in. Jiya laid on the couch while Lucy sat on the floor with her back to the couch. Garcia fast asleep in her lap with her arms wrapped around him. He refused to sleep in any other manner. Lucy was too much of a softy to move him.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Lucy told Jiya as she could feel Jiya's amusement as she smiled at them.

“You’re a sucker for Flynn no matter his age.” Jiya said, not for the first time.

“he shot me in the ass.” Wyatt complained as he stood up and leaned on the back of one of the wing chairs in the room.

“He’s four and you’re the idiot who left his gun in reach of said four year old.” Jiya reminded him.

“Well, the storm has let up. So, let’s pack up and get out of here. I need a doctor and I’m sick of this mission.” Wyatt told him.

“You’re sick of Flynn being the centre of attention.” Jiya corrected.

“Speaking of, you said Flynn was vital to Rittenhouse but he’s just a pain in the ass.” Wyatt told her.

“Pun intended.” Jiya said with a chuckle, Lucy couldn't help but smile as it was pretty funny.

“Ha,ha.” Wyatt drawled darkly.

“Flynn is the reason this all happened.” Jiya said.

“No, Denise is.” Wyatt argued.

“Denise doesn’t act until after Flynn steals the mothership.” Jiya reminded him.

“An idea he gets from Future Lucy, so she should be on Rittenhouse’s hit list. Why aren't we protecting her baby self from Rittenhouse. Why Flynn?” Wyatt argued.

“Can we not talk about this?” Lucy asked.

“Sure, but before we change subjects; Wyatt needs to understand that Flynn and Lucy are the most important people on this team and they are irreplaceable. So, if we gotta save Flynn 100 times over we will do so. End of discussion.” Jiya said, Wyatt opened his mouth to argue but Lucy cut him off.

“Jiya’s right.” Lucy said.

“Why did you choose him?” Wyatt asked Lucy, she pressed her lips into a fine line; not willing to answer his question. He knew she wouldn’t because he’d asked on many occasions. She never answered him which bugged the hell out of him. “Whatever, let’s just pack it up and go.” He told them.

* * *

Sometime later, 

“They’re back.” Flynn said as the alarm sounded and the lifeboat reappeared in the landing bay. He closed the book he'd been pretending to read for the past hour and got off the couch. He and Connor who had been in the kitchen cooking dinner, went to greet the team.

“How was the mission?” Connor asked, as the team disembarked the lifeboat.

“Successful given he’s still here.” Wyatt grouched as he limped away.

“What happened to him?” Flynn asked Lucy and Jiya.

“He was shot by Flynn…younger Flynn.” Jiya clarified.

“He’ll need a doctor.” Lucy added.

"How did Flynn shoot Wyatt? or should I ask why?” Connor asked in clear amusement.

“Wyatt left his gun on the coffee table. Younger Flynn decided to play Cowboys with it. Wyatt was the bad cowboy, he's lucky he was shot in the ass and not the head.” Jiya said, Flynn pressed his lips into a fine line as he tried not to laugh. But soon enough a half snort, half chuckle escaped Connor and it was enough to set off the others as they laughed..

“We shouldn’t laugh.” Connor admonished them. but Lucy snorted and Jiya broke into a fit of laughter again.

"But you should've seen his tiny face. Flynn was like "You're supposed to fall down die!" and Wyatt practically shitting himself." Jiya said, before they laughed again.

"Come on, dinner is ready." Connor said to them.

"I'll call Denise." Jiya said as she and Connor walked away; they left Lucy and Flynn standing there.

"I wish I'd been there as adult to see Wyatt get shot." Flynn said in amusement. He was kind of proud of his younger self. Not that he really remembered much of that night. One thing he did remember was vague memories of Jiya and Lucy. Their smiles, the blanket fort. The rest was a blur.

"Well, I did get a present from you." Lucy said, it was a little white lie as she had swiped it from the floor before the group left to return 4 yr old Flynn to his parents.

"Yeah?" He asked, Lucy pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded to reveal a stick figures picture. It was of him as a kid stick figure holding hands with presumably Jiya and Lucy versions of stick figures on a grassy field. Smiles on their faces and hearts and stars everywhere. "I was quite the artist." he deadpanned. Lucy smiled.

"Yes, you are. I'm putting it on our bedroom wall." she told him, she took the picture back from him.

"It is a masterpiece." Flynn deadpanned.


End file.
